Kein Mann
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Es ist noch immer Abschlussball, aber dieses Mal aus Remus' Sicht. Wieso kann Severus nicht so romantisch sein wie Draco? Remus ist sich nicht sicher – bis er zum Tanzen aufgefordert wird...


Titel: Kein Mann - Allerletzter Tanz

Folgt der Fic "Letzter Tanz"

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Widmung: JosephineDracul

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: RL/SS, Erwähnung von HP/DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Humor

Warning/s: cross-dressing

Inhalt: Es ist noch immer Abschlussball, aber dieses Mal aus Remus' Sicht. Wieso kann Severus nicht so romantisch sein wie Draco? Remus ist sich nicht sicher – bis er zum Tanzen aufgefordert wird...

A/N: Diese Fic hat so viele Elemente, die ich nicht mag, dass ich sie gar nicht aufzählen kann. Wieso schreibe ich sie dann, dürft ihr fragen. Ich beschuldige JosephineDracul. Das dürft ihr auch.

* * *

"Severus Snape ist kein Mann, der jemals so etwas tun würde."

Etwas so Süßes, so Romantisches und schon gar nicht etwas, das seinem Ruf schaden könnte. Nun ja, Draco Malfoy kümmerte sich ganz bestimmt um seinen Ruf; andernfalls wäre er ja nicht als Mädchen verkleidet, mit seinem Freund tanzend, aber niemand wusste, dass es Draco war – außer Harry und Remus, der eine bessere Nase hatte als die meisten anderen.

Remus ertränkte das leichte Aufflackern der Eifersucht mit einem großen Schluck Butterbier. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er wurde ganz neidisch, weil Harry und Draco zusammen waren und auf ihrem Abschlussball Spaß hatten, während sein eigener Liebster die Gänge des Schlosses nach sich ungehörig benehmenden Pärchen durchforstete. Severus musste wirklich mehr Spaß haben als er, überlegte Remus, leerte sein Glas und füllte es gedankenlos wieder auf. Punkte abzuziehen und Schüler zu demütigen waren immerhin zwei von Severus' liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigungen.

Remus seufzte leise, wünschte sich, dass Alkohol nicht seinen Wolfsbanntrank neutralisieren würde, und ging wieder dazu über, die Große Halle zu überwachen. Es waren viele Pärchen da, und sogar einige Eltern waren anwesend. Remus konnte die Weasleys sehen, die Bones, die Greensnakes und noch mehr Erwachsene, deren Namen er nicht kannte. Es war solch eine leidige Aufgabe – die Schüler überwachen, die so viel sorgenfreien Spaß hatten, und selbst nicht fähig sein, mitzumachen, weil sein Liebster seinen fiesen Tränkemeistermodus nicht abschalten wollte.

'Gibt nichts, wie man das ändern könnte', dachte Remus. Ein Lächeln breitete sich trotz seiner Stimmung über seinen Züge aus. Er liebte Severus ja schließlich, mit all seinen Macken und merkwürdigen Verhaltensmustern.

"Remus, Lieber", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme und riss den VGDK-Professor aus seinen Gedanken. "Lust zu tanzen?" Sprout war gerade an seinem Ellbogen erschienen.

"Hä?" sagte Remus intelligent. Er war überrascht, dass die plumpe Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin überhaupt mit ihm tanzen wollte. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich sollte einfach-"

"Nur ein kleiner Tanz?" beschwatzte Sprout ihn. "Ich will ja nicht den ganzen Abend Mauerblümchen bleiben."

Remus beäugte die fröhliche Hexe und ihren erwartenden Blick, und konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie abzuweisen. Seufzend hielt er seine Arme auf. Mit Sprout zu tanzen war seltsam; so anders als es mit Severus zu tun – die paar Male, die Remus es geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu überreden. Sie war so klein, und doch folgte sie seiner Führung ohne Zögern – nicht zu vergessen, dass sie wie ein Wasserfall plapperte.

"Sind die Dekorationen nicht großartig?" äußerte sie verzückt. "Meine Zweitklässler haben diese Tulpen gezüchtet! Hast du bemerkt, dass der Malfoy-Junge gar nicht hier ist? Hast du den Beerenpunsch gekostet? Nein? Das ist gut! Ich denke, die Weasley-Zwillinge haben da ein paar sehr ambitionierte Nachfolger!"

Remus nickte, wenn er dachte, es würde passen, aber sonst blieb er still. Es war nicht so, dass er Sprout nicht mochte, es war nur - er konnte es nicht einmal richtig beschreiben.

Sprout schien die Abwesenheit seiner Gedanken zu spüren und lächelte sanft. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit für mich ganz allein beansprucht habe", sagte sie. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel lieber in anderer Gesellschaft wärst, hm?"

"Verzeihung?" Remus focht einen längst verlorenen Kampf gegen die Farbe auf seinen Wangen.

"Oh, ich kann doch sehen, dass du dich nicht amüsierst. Und ich kann dir sogar sagen wieso..." Sprout lächelte wieder und bedeutete Remus näher. "Severus Snape ist kein Mann großer Worte, oder?" Nicht so wie sie.

Bei ihren Worten wurden Remus' Augen groß. Das war richtig! Das war genau der Grund, weshalb er sich in Sprouts Gegenwart nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Severus war so still, während Sprout nonstop reden konnte, was Remus schmerzlich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht bei seinem Liebsten, sondern jemand anderem war.

"Richtig", sagte Remus leise.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Lieber", sagte Sprout. "Lass uns einfach-"

Was immer sie sagen hatte wollen wurde durch das Eintreffen einer anderen Frau abgeschnitten. "Darf ich?" Es hätte beinahe als Frage gelten können, wenn es nicht für die Tatsache wäre, dass die Frau Sprouts Hände beinahe von Remus runterriss und sie dann aus dem Weg kickte. "So..." sagte sie und ihre merkwürdig bekannten Augen glitzerten als sie Remus umarmte und zur Musik schaukelte.

"Uh, Entschuldigung", sagte Remus zögerlich. Er dachte, dass es sich bei der Frau wahrscheinlich um die Mutter eines Schülers handeln musste – und vielleicht sogar die betrunkene Mutter eines Schülers. Schrecklich krauses, rotes Haar kitzelte seine Nase und Remus wurde es mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die sich die Frau gegen ihn drängte, unangenehmer.

"Oh, Remus!" rief sie plötzlich und hängte sich bei dem Mann wie ein Blutegel an. "Ich wusste, dass es uns vorherbestimmt war! Von dem Augenblick an, da ich dich alleine auf mich wartend sah!" Die Frau wirbelte Remus abrupt herum, was den armen Mann dazu brachte, an seiner Antwort zu ersticken, dass er ja gar nicht alleine gewesen war, bevor sie Sprout praktisch beiseite geworfen hatte.

"Ich war gerade dabei, in meinem Kristallball zu versinken – welcher mich übrigens so sehr an deine Augen erinnert, mein Liebster! – als mir mein Inneres Auge mitteilte, dich endlich aufzusuchen!"

"Sibyll?" keuchte Remus ungläubig. Ohne ihre Brillen war Trelawney einfach unerkennbar. Trug sie etwa Kontaktlinsen? "Hast du wieder in deinem Klassenzimmer geschlafen? Du weißt doch, dass die Dämpfe nicht gut für dich sind!"

"Nein, Dummerchen!" sagte Trelawney und rollte ihre merkwürdig kleinen Augen. "Mein Verstand ist klarer als je zuvor, mein Herz ist leicht und voller Liebe und ich kann dir voraussagen, dass du bald ebenso fühlen wirst – oder aber einen schrecklichen, sehr schmerzhaften Tod durch die Hand eines Flubberwurmes riskierst."

Remus konnte nur blinzeln. Flubberwürmer hatten keine Hände. 'Widersprich niemals einer Verrückten', erinnerte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und schnappte seine Kiefer zu. 'Es könnte recht schlimm enden – für dich und den handlosen Flubberwurm.'

Dann zog Trelawney eine herzförmige Schachtel Pralinen aus ihren wehenden Roben und überreichte sie Remus schwungvoll. "Für dich, Naschkatze", sagte sie kichernd.

"Um, ich denke nicht-" versuchte Remus zu sagen und war sich über das Erröten, das sich langsam aber stetig über seinen Nacken ausbreitete, schmerzlich bewusst. Was war in dem Beerenpunsch, den Sprout vorher erwähnte hatte, und wie viel hatte Trelawney davon gehabt?

"Du denkst was nicht?" fragte Trelawney, ein leicht gefährlicher Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Du wirst es mögen, ich verspreche es."

"Du musst mir doch keine Geschenke geben", sagte Remus verzweifelt, und fügte dann in einem Wispern hinzu: "Du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr frei bin!"

Trelawney überhörte diesen Kommentar praktischerweise, fischte ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Roben und zauberte eine rote Rose für Remus. "Du bist süß. Du verdienst es."

Remus legte die Pralinen und die Blume auf einen Tisch neben ihnen. Die leichte Peinlichkeit der Situation war vollkommen ausgewachsen, und nun fühlte er sich absolut unwohl in seiner Haut. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Trelawney überhaupt nicht mochte, nur nicht so wie sie ihn zu mögen schien – falls ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten tatsächlich nicht mit Rauchvergiftung zu erklären war.

"Ob ich es nun 'verdiene' oder nicht, ist nicht wichtig", sagte Remus leise. "Ich will es nicht. Ich brauche diese Dinge nicht."

Trelawney runzelte ihre Stirn, und Remus bereitete sich schon auf eine weitere schmerzhafte Todesvorhersage vor, aber dann verdunkelte sich ihr Blick nur. "Du brauchst keine Schokolade? Du brauchst es nicht, dass man dir zeigt, dass man sich um dich kümmert?" fragte sie scharfsinnig. "Dann kannst du ja froh sein. Severus Snape ist kein Mann großer Taten, oder?"

Remus sah zu wie Trelawney davontrippelte und dabei soviel Würde wie möglich zu behalten versuchte. Und sie hatte Recht. Severus gab ihm weder herzförmige Pralinen – er gab ihm eine Tafel Schokolade nach dem Vollmond – noch Blumen – sondern stinkende Tränkezutaten, die seine Transformation weniger schmerzhaft machten.

Remus brauchte die Dinge, die Trelawney ihm anbieten konnte, nicht. Sie war nicht wie Severus...

"Zu beliebt für unser eigenes Wohl, nicht wahr?"

Remus wirbelte herum. Der Autor hätte gerne geschrieben, dass die Frau, die gerade aus dem Nichts erschienen war, einer Vision glich – aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Sie war so groß wie Remus und trug ein langes Kleid, das sanft gleitend den Boden berührte. Ihre Haare waren dunkel und als sie sprach rümpfte sie ihre zu große Nase herablassend.

"Willst du mich nicht zum Tanzen auffordern? Oder hast du dich schon so daran gewöhnt, selber gefragt zu werden, dass du vergessen hast, ein ordentliches Angebot zu formulieren?"

"Wieso sollte ich-?" Und dann traf es Remus. Er hielt sich gerade mal davon ab, sich auf die Stirn zu schlagen. Stattdessen glotzte er seinen verkleideten Liebsten einfach in an Schock grenzender Überraschung an. "Oh mein Gott! Severus!" hauchte er. "Was tust du da? Und was trägst du!" Mit einem Lächeln nahm er die Schärfe seiner Worte und ergriff auch Severus' Hände, wie es dieser verlangt hatte.

"Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre offensichtlich", sagte Severus und ließ sich von Remus führen. "Ich schaue mir lediglich etwas von Draco ab." Er schauderte als er sich an den schrecklichen Zwischenfall von vor weniger als einer Stunde erinnerte.

Remus blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass Harry und Draco wirklich nicht mehr hier waren. Er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

"Das freut mich", sagte Remus sanft und schmiegte seine Wange an Severus'.

"Anders wäre es mir lieber", sagte Severus verschroben. "Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen, ehrlich."

Remus lachte. "Aww. Aber du bist doch so ein hübsches Mädchen", neckte er und zwickte Severus' Hinterseite, was mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei und mehreren gedrehten Köpfen beantwortet wurde. Remus grinste unentschuldigend und Severus blickte sehr finster drein.

"Dafür wirst du büßen", sagte Severus leise und zwang seine Gesichtszüge wieder ein strenges Lächeln anzunehmen.

"Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?"

"Das wird meine gute Tat für den Tag sein", sagte Severus, was Remus wieder zum Lachen brachte.

"Tja, dann habe ich ja zumindest etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann, richtig?"

Severus grunzte nichtssagend. Sie tanzten noch ein paar Minuten bis Remus die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

"Was ist?" fragte er, die Anspannung fühlend.

Severus' Mund wurde noch dünner und er blieb für so lange stumm, dass Remus beinahe überzeugt war, dass Severus ihm überhaupt nicht antworten würde. Als Severus dann aber antwortete, war Remus überrascht.

"Worüber hast du geredet?" fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, "mit Trelawney?"

"Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?" fragte Remus mit gehobener Braue. Soweit hatten sie keine Probleme mit der Treue gehabt, und er hatte auch gedacht, dass es so bleiben würde. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ein wenig Eifersucht seinem Liebsten eher gut stand.

"Nicht in diesem Leben", zischte Severus. "Jetzt beantworte die verdammte Frage!"

"Aber, mach dir doch nicht gleich in den Unterrock", begann Remus, bevor ihn Severus' Blick ruhig stellte. "Wir haben nicht geplant, durchzubrennen, falls du das gemeint hast."

Severus seufzte und stoppte, was Remus zwang, es ihm nachzutun. "Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Und du weißt es auch."

"Sibyll hat ein paar Kommentare gemacht, ich habe sie weggeschickt – Ende der Geschichte", sagte Remus. "Jetzt komm schon. Ein Tanz noch, bitte? Du musst doch sicher bald wieder zurück, um deine Gänge zu patrouillieren, richtig?"

"Ich weiß nicht, warum dir dieses Tanzen überhaupt so gut gefällt."

"Nun, es ist romantisch und ich kann dir nahe sein – was es noch viel besser macht."

"Ach, na ja", seufzte Severus, doch im Geheimen freute ihn die Antwort. "Dann werde ich dir wohl nachgeben müssen, nicht wahr?"

"Besser wär's", sagte Remus lächelnd.

Als das Lied endete entfernte Severus Remus' Hände sanft von ihm. "Ich gehe jetzt besser bevor noch jemand etwas merkt."

Remus war widerwillig, seinen Liebsten gehen zu lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. "Es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist", wisperte er und umarmte seinen Liebsten noch ein Mal. Remus stellte vorsichtig fest, dass niemand in ihre Richtung sah, und dann küsste er Severus schnell auf die Lippen – er wollte schließlich nicht, dass ihn jemand dabei erwischte, wie er fremde Frauen küsste.

"Nun ja, Severus Snape ist kein Mann..." Severus stoppte und gab Remus genügend Zeit, sein Lachen zu maskieren, "der so etwas – zwei Mal – machen würde!"

"Verstehe", sagte Remus nickend. Das alberne Grinsen wollte einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht runter. "Das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir."

"Besser wär's", waren Severus' Abschiedsworte. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um Remus' erwartenden Blick im Rücken zu fühlen. Es würde ein interessanter Abend werden.

Kein Mann konnte sagen, dass Severus Snape ein Mann war, der sein Wort brach.

"Ende"


End file.
